In a hard disk device of related art, a recording head is moved to a designated position on a recording disk in accordance with a command or an address designation from a host, and data is read from or written to a sector located at that position. One of the address designation methods by the host is a logical block address (LBA) method. In the LBA method, the hard disk device converts an LBA designated by the host into a physical address pointing to a sector on the recording disk, and positions the recording head in the sector corresponding to the LBA.
However, in the case of the LBA method, every time the hard disk device is initialized due to a failure, a user change, etc., the LBAs are reassigned again in the range of other sectors (referred to as “usable sectors”) and reformatting of the recording disk is performed. However, it takes time to complete the initialization of all of the usable sectors by reformatting. Meanwhile, in each sector on the recording disk, cyclic redundancy check (CRC) data is written together with user data in order to prevent erroneous detection of error correction codes in low-density parity-check (LDPC) or the like. The reformatting includes a process of rewriting CRC data based on an old LBA in a usable sector on the recording disk to CRC data based on a new LBA. Thus, when the reformatting is not performed, the CRC data based on the old LBA is still present in the sector when the sector designated by the new LBA is read, resulting in a CRC error, and thus the usable sector cannot be normally used.